Love Me Now
by h3y.soul.sist3r
Summary: A series of songfics and, possibly, one shots about Ian and Amy. Romance, drama, hurt/comfort, and a whole bunch of other things.


Hey, Soul Sister

Train

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind_

Amy, you just had to come into my life. Everything would be so simple if I had never met you. But no. You just had to come in and leave an imprint in my mind, like a lipstick stain on a mirror, though I know you would never wear lipstick, it's not like you. I could never forget you. You and your simple looks and ways, yet, it blows my mind how I can love you so much.

_Your sweet moonbeam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind_

You have this scent that you leave behind, but you can't smell it, it's more like a trick of the mind. But it's a wonderful trick- not bad in any way at all. But every time I dream about you, I can just smell it, like jade, though I don't know what jade _should_ smell like, and lilacs, and vanilla, and everything so… so… beautiful and pure. Mother, father, and Natalie may despise you because they think you're poor and such a peasant, but I knew, the second we met, that you and I were one and the same.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

They say that every person was born with four arms, four legs, and two heads. Later, they separated into two people, and no one feels complete until they find their other half. Their soul mate. And I know you're my soul mate. I can just feel it, this positive energy whenever I'm around you. An electric shock when we touch. A glint in your eye when you see me. It's love, Amy. I just know it.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection, we can't deny_

It seems we both have one-track minds, at least at first glance. But, later, I learned that the race for the 39 clues isn't the only thing I'm focused on. Not at all. I'm sure you're focusing on other important things as well. Before you came along, my life was about winning, being a Kabra, which meant being undefeated. Now, I realize that's not my only purpose in life. I have much more to accomplish before I move on.

_I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

Amy, I fear that I'm obsessed with you. Just ask Natalie. She hates me for this. I know it. And I wish it wasn't so, but I would _much_ rather have you than make Natalie happy. I would rather make you laugh at my jokes, smile at my obnoxiousness, scowl at my sarcasm, and love me until the end of the world than anything money could buy, which, with my money, is pretty much anything.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_

_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_

I know that I've screwed up a lot of times, but it wasn't my fault. Natalie and my mother made me. Why I listened to them, for the life of me, I don't know. But I did, and it was possibly the worst decision I ever made in my life. I'm sorry, Amy, but I can't change the past. I can only promise that I'll never do it again in the future.

_The way you can't cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need_  
_You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of_

If only I could be with you every day. I admit- I'm love drunk. _Majorly _love drunk. I know we couldn't be more different. You're so gentle, and I go around killing everyone in my way. Yet, I can't help but want you.

_You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me_

When I'm with you, the other side of me comes out from hiding. The non-violent, non-ruthless, completely non-Kabra side of me that I wish I possessed more often. I want everyone to someday see that I have someone so wonderful by my side.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,_  
_Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight_  
_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

And as watch you twirl around in the moonlight, I see that you, Amy, are my soul sister. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

_Tonight  
Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_


End file.
